


Hold me, lover, like you used to (so tight I’d bruise you)

by Colorsplash



Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, No Beta, We Die Like Men, haven't written a fanfic in two years, wrote this instead of doing school works
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colorsplash/pseuds/Colorsplash
Summary: Spotted: Simon Basset back after two years of being gone from the London scene. The new CEO of Hastings Inc. was seen walking along central London looking handsome as always. Could this mean that he is finally taking over his father's company? One thing is for sure - his return would surely cause quite a stir within London’s upper-class.He was last seen leaving the country after what seems to be a rough break-up with his then-girlfriend, Daphne Bridgerton. Wonder how the young miss is feeling right now?- Whistledown Society Papers
Relationships: Daphne Bridgerton/Simon Basset
Comments: 62
Kudos: 138





	1. Don’t you ever wonder what could have been?

**Author's Note:**

> Story title and chapter titles from Wild Blue Yonder by The Amazing Devil

_Simon Basset should have known._

He should have known from the very start that moving back to the city was going to be painful. That it was going to make all those regrets, he buried long ago, resurface without remorse. It opened the gateway to an abyss of pain - the incessant need to love, protect, and worship. In all his life, Simon had never found such hunger and desire before. A power that buried itself deep inside him, begging and screaming to be heard. 

The problem was not that he couldn’t have it. It was just that the one person who could heal this gaping wound inside him was the same person who caused it in the first place - himself. He didn’t have anyone else to blame for the misery he experiences. 

It was all his fault. 

He let the one person he truly loves walk away - her eyes filled with pain and rejection. He couldn’t even give her a reason as to why he was breaking both their hearts, why he couldn’t allow himself to fully love her. He couldn’t even tell her the truth because he was a coward and he didn’t deserve something as perfect as her. 

She was someone so easy to fall in love with and hard to forget. 

He spent the last two years trying to forget everything about her. He can still see her haunting eyes and enticing smile, feel her soft touches and kisses on his skin, hear her warm laughter, smell the lavender on her skin. No copious amount of alcohol and less than desirable one-night stands could make him forget about her. All it did was provide a temporary remedy to his longing. It could ever erase the constant ache in his chest as he yearned for more. For something more complete and honest, something warm and comforting. Something deeply similar to the things she gave him. 

Simon never let anything phase him. He was known for his stoic demeanor but, nothing could have prepared him from seeing her again, seeing Daphne Bridgerton seated in a cafe with someone else. He stood there on the sidewalk, frozen on his spot, just across the street from her. 

He knew that eventually, he would run into her. With them living in the same city again and him being close friends with her brother. He honestly just didn’t realize how much Daphne’s presence would affect him, how excruciating it would be. 

Watching Daphne simply exist was one of the most beautifully torturing things he had experienced. Simon’s chest heaved, making it hard for him to breathe, as Daphne threw her head back in laughter. She laughed in a way that he thought he could only cause. He wanted to run over to her, to touch her, to hold her tight in his arms again, to feel the vibrations of her skin.

He needed to get a grip, it had been more than two years since he ended things with Daphne, who is single now and free to do whatever she pleases in life.

It was a welcome change to see her laughing so carefree compared to the last time he saw her on that cold, rainy night. The rain had drowned out the harsh words he spoke, as her reddened eyes glanced at him for the last time. The Daphne before him was nothing compared to the broken woman he last saw, rather she was more like the Daphne who first captivated him - young, vibrant, and full of life. Simon held her back, he just knew it. 

He needed to get a grip. He was the one that ended things with her. He had no right to feel this way - jealousy and remorse. He didn’t even deserve her in the first place. He was flawed and imperfect. She deserved someone who could give her everything she wanted and more. And he so badly wanted to be that man - the man lucky enough to stand beside her and hold her hand. 

Simon shook himself free from the daze that swallowed him whole. Tracking his gaze around the street slowly being filled to the brim with people. It was only fitting that Daphne would be the one to cause such a distraction. She was even more radiant than ever, like a warm fire in a stormy night beckoning you closer. She always did, she always will.

He was too late. He let his fear control his every decision, pushed away the one person he truly loved, and now this is his consequence - to see her with someone else. 

Sighing, Simon continued on his way no matter how much it aches. 

* * *

_**Spotted:** Simon Basset back after two years of being gone from the London scene. The new CEO of Hastings Inc. was seen walking along central London looking handsome as always. Could this mean that he is finally taking over his father's company? One thing is for sure - his return would surely cause quite a stir within London’s upper-class._

_He was last seen leaving the country after what seems to be a rough break-up with his then-girlfriend, Daphne Bridgerton. Wonder how the young miss is feeling right now?_ _  
_

_**\- Whistledown Society Papers**  
_

* * *

“Did you hear?” 

Daphne looked up from her computer screen only to see Rose. Confusion etched on her face as she wondered why her friend was standing by her office door.

“Hear what?”

“Simon’s back in town. Whistledown just posted about it.”

“Oh,” her shoulders slumped as she thought about him. It’s been years since she last saw him, years since that dreadful night that still stings as if it only happened yesterday. “I didn’t know.”

Daphne was definitely lying, she knew he was back. She just got back from her lunch break when she saw the newest Whistledown post. She also definitely read it more than once just to make sure he was truly back. 

“How are you feeling?” Rose’s voice was filled with worry as she made her way deeper into Daphne’s office. 

Rose’s concern was not surprising, she was the one Daphne ran to when Simon broke her heart. She cried her eyes out in her friend’s apartment, a bottle of wine shared between them. Rose could easily recall all the unsavory words she called him. 

It’s not like she spent the last two years desperately trying to move on from him. She was finally getting over him. Sure, it was a slow process and her family was probably tired of seeing her moping around, but she is fine. She was putting herself out there and then he decided to come back. Great.

“I’m fine.” she tried to make her voice sound nonchalant. She could see the disbelief in Rose’s eyes. Daphne desperately tried not to squirm under her friend’s knowing gaze. “Is there something else you need? 'Cause I really need to finish this report.”

“Fine,” walking towards the door, Rose faced her one last time. “You know you don’t have to act fine in front of me, right?”

“I know and I appreciate it. But, I’m fine, really.”

With a shrug of her shoulders, Rose left her office.

Slumping back into her seat, Daphne released her breath that she didn’t even know she was holding. She could hear her heart racing as she was flooded with thoughts of seeing Simon again. In the last two years, never did she stop thinking about him, even after all the pain she suffered. She often wondered if he was doing okay wherever he is, if he was happy and if he was already with someone new. Now, she is faced with a fact that he was back in town. 

How would she act if she saw him again - friendly or cold? The best course of action for her to take was to avoid him. But she knows she can’t avoid him forever, even if she wanted to. He was a close friend of her eldest brother. She was bound to run into him sooner or later. 

Daphne just hopes that she won’t have to face him soon. 


	2. Let's hide under the covers, We don't know what's out there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story title and chapter titles from Wild Blue Yonder by The Amazing Devil

Violet Bridgeton was devoted to her family. Everyone could see that.

She prided herself in raising her children, no matter how much chaos and headaches each of them has caused over the years. Each of them a unique character and their own person. Stubborn to a fault but determined in everything they do. Edmund would have been proud of them. 

When the house started becoming emptier with her oldest children moving out and pursuing their careers. She demanded to have a weekly family dinner. Especially, as she rarely has all her children with her - Colin constantly traveling, Daphne planning on moving out soon, and Eloise opting to have a dorm for her last year in university. Having a weekly family dinner became essential for her. It also made sure she was up to date when it comes to her children’s lives. Be it the new prank Hyacinth and Gregory did or Francesca getting a solo at her recital or the new deal Anthony managed to close at their advertising company; no news was too small for her. 

The light-hearted banter echoed around the room accompanied with delighted laughter. Any mother would be content, having all her children with her. But right now, sitting at the head of the table, she can’t help but cast a worried glance at her eldest daughter. Unlike her other siblings, she hasn’t joined much in the conversation, opting to pick at her food. Daphne’s been quiet and reserved. 

No doubt caused by Simon. 

She read the latest Whistledown post regarding his return earlier today and immediately knows her daughter must have also read it. She can’t help but worry. It took Daphne a long time to move on from that relationship. It was difficult given that it was her first serious relationship. 

Their relationship was anything but easy. Particularly with Anthony’s protest at the start of the relationship. Not to mention Whistledown’s constant gossip and speculations. Eventually, the gossip died down and Anthony finally stopped glaring at Simon every time the man was around. It even led to Whistledown declaring them as a perfect “love match”. She saw how much Simon and Daphne were devoted to each other. She’s pretty sure there were bets going around as to when they’ll get married.

Everything was fine back then, until, of course, that dreadful night. She didn’t know what happened that night, nobody does, all she knew was they broke up. Violet could remember the dread she felt when Daphne didn’t come home that night. If it wasn’t for Rose’s message telling them that Daphne was with her, she would have ended up calling the police and going out herself to look for her daughter. She also remembered the state Daphne was in when she got home - her skin was ghostly pale and her eyes were red; missing their usual mirth. Locked herself up in her room, Daphne didn’t want to talk about what happened, wouldn’t even tell them why they broke up. It took both Colin and Benedict to stop Anthony from breaking down the door. The next thing she knew, Whistledown was talking about the break-up and announcing that Simon was leaving the country.

She can only imagine the turmoil Daphne is going through. After two years, there is a chance that she’ll see Simon again. 

“Daphne,” Violet called out, softly. “Are you planning on attending the social event this week?”

* * *

**_The social season is here!_ **

_Such exciting times especially for London’s most illustrious families. Several young ladies were seen running in and out of stores. The most notable one is Cressida Cowper, having bought the entire rack of designs by Genevieve Delacroix. Could this be part of a ploy to enrapture the handsome bachelors?_

_However, a certain dashing bachelor hasn’t been seen much ever since his return. Hiding from someone, Mr. Basset?_

_We all hope you’d grace our presence soon._

_**\- Whistledown Society Papers**_

* * *

Agatha Danbury constantly worries about Simon. 

She has been since the very moment he entered this world. He was his father’s long-awaited heir, a boy born into a vast amount of privilege and wealth but stained by the death of his mother. Some would think that Henry Basset would have loved the boy unconditionally after all the pain and hardships his late wife, Sarah, went through to give him a son. But the man was disenchanted with the boy, leaving Simon to be raised by maids and nannies. His father demanded perfection from him even at a very young age. The man practically disowned his own son when he discovered that Simon had a stutter, that his son was less than perfect. 

She took him under her care - raised him as if her own flesh and blood. She remembers the shy four-year-old, a boy who didn’t receive any form of affection from his father. She gave him all the affection she could provide, just like she knows his mother would have if she was still here. She helped him overcome his struggles, helped him become the man he is today. And she was deeply proud of him.

But, not today. Staring down at his sleeping form, she can’t help but sigh. She is fully aware that he is avoiding people. She also knows he can’t keep on retiring to his apartment, shutting the world out. He had responsibilities to attend to. 

So, she was left with no choice but to go and fetch him from his apartment. 

“Are you planning on hiding in here forever?” 

Simon flinched awake at the sharp reprimand. Lifting his head just enough to see his aunt Agatha standing by the foot of his bed, her hands folded neatly on top of her cane. Groaning, he dropped his back onto his pillow and proceeded to close his eyes, willing her to go away. All he wanted to do was sleep. 

“You didn’t even have the proper decency to visit me.” He can hear her walking around the room, the tapping of her cane and her footsteps echoing against the hardwood floor. “Get up!” 

Her command was accompanied by the sound of curtains being drawn open. The light shined in, almost directly at his face. Wincing, Simon finally sat up, looking at his sole parental figure. 

“Aunt Agatha…”

“Ah, so you still remember me.” Her face is marred with a frown, a clear indication of her disappointment. “You’ve been back for a week and this is the first time I’ve seen you in two years.” 

“I’m sorry.” He replied ruefully, knowing that he should have visited her the moment he got back. 

“I know. Now, get up!” 

“But-”

“No buts.” The tone of her voice left no room for arguments. “Join me for breakfast, we have things to discuss.”

She walked out of his bedroom, closing the door behind her. Simon rubbed his face with his hands. With no choice in the matter, he quickly got up to change. Better not make his aunt wait any longer. 

* * *

_**Agatha Danbury truly knows how to throw a soiree.** _

_And we can’t help but thank her for managing to get Simon Basset to attend. After all, this is the first time we’ve seen the dashing bachelor since his return._

_Like in any event, I can sense a drama brewing._

_As we all know, anyone who is anyone is attending a Danbury-hosted event. This leads me to believe that the Bridgertons would also be in attendance and we all know what that means._

_Stay tuned for the drama!_

_**\- Whistledown Society Papers** _

* * *

Simon doesn’t know how his aunt convinced him to attend the party. He could have said no, knowing full well that there is a high possibility that the Bridgertons would be attending too. If he was being honest with himself, maybe that was the reason he said agreed to come. That there was a small chance of seeing Daphne, no matter how painful it was or even at the cause of Anthony Bridgerton punching him in the face.

 _Christ_ , he definitely made a mess. 

Grabbing a drink from the passing waiter, he scanned the room. It was packed with the richest and influential families of London, as he suspected. He narrowly avoided getting roped into a lengthy conversation with Archibald Featherington. Leading him to spend the entire night avoiding people, opting to stand at the back of the room. He can’t stand them talking to him as if he was unaware of the agenda behind their conversation - business, connection, or even romantic ones. Pulling on his necktie, he’s mentally planning his escape.

“Basset.” Simon was thinking of an excuse he’ll give his aunt when a familiar voice knocks him out of his musing.

“Bridgerton.” He gruffly replied. Standing before him was his long-time friend, Anthony Bridgerton. He braced himself for a reprimand from the man, maybe a threat or two. 

“How are you?” Simon didn’t expect that, he didn’t expect Anthony Bridgerton to make polite conversation with him.

“I’m fine,” His bewilderment must have shown on his face as Anthony in turn scoffed and rolled his eyes. There are eyes on them now. People whispering about as they stood there. Simon could already see the Whistledown post for tomorrow, more gossip for the upper-class to talk about. 

“I still have half a mind to punch you.”

“Wouldn’t expect you not to.” Simon gulped the drink in his hand. The silence that followed was brutally awkward. What does one say to the brother of the girl he broke up with. “Look, I’m-”

“You’re still my friend.” Anthony cut off. There was sincerity in his voice regardless of his earlier disdain. “You’re still my friend, that’s why I’m here talking to you.”

Simon turned to his friend, waiting for him to continue.

“I’m not gonna lie, I really want to kill you after what you did to my sister. You hurt her.” Simon felt a pang on his chest. Guilt rising in him. 

“But, I also know you must have had your reason,” Anthony continued. “I know you. You wouldn’t have done that if you didn’t. But, this doesn’t mean you’re off the hook.”

“I understand.” 

“Well then,” With a pat on the back, Anthony left him alone. Their entire conversation left Simon feeling odd. He was glad that his friend didn’t kill him, but he also knows that Anthony is weary around him. Which is understandable. 

Placing his empty glass on the table, he made a beeline towards the nearest exit. He could see Anthony, on the other side of the room, with his brothers - Benedict and Colin. Making him believe that their mother is also in attendance and sure enough, he spotted Violet Bridgerton conversing with the other guests. 

It might seem like he is avoiding the other Bridgertons as he walks away. Which may or may not be true, he continued his way towards the exit. Stepping over the threshold, he didn’t realize someone was coming in. He felt the other person lose their balance, leasing him to grab a hold of their arm. 

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t see you there.” The person squeaked. Simon froze on the spot. He knew that voice, he’ll never forget that voice. 

“Daphne…” He whispered, staring at her. He can’t seem to let go of her arm. 

Her eyes grew wide as she realized who she bumped into. 

“Simon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Simon and Daphne finally saw each other again. The next chapter would be around their interaction and maybe some flashbacks of their relationship. I tried to include more characters in this chapter and the things they've witnessed regarding Simon and Daphne's relationship. Also, I tried diving deeper into their background, particularly Simon's. 
> 
> Honestly, this chapter isn't my best work. It felt like the end of the chapter was "meh". I rushed to finish this because it's my midterms so I'll be swamped with school works for the next two weeks. (Also, it's my birthday on Friday, so I wanted to publish this lol)
> 
> So please be nice. I'm still improving as a writer.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: @ardent-writer or @seaoffandoms
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcomed!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of writing my thesis paper on Medieval Philosophy (my prof is going to kill me lol)  
> I haven't written fanfics in such a long time (so please be kind to me) but, Bridgerton just gave lots of ideas especially Simon and Daphne's relationship. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcomed!


End file.
